


【EC】Money And Capital Market

by TheWinterDumplings



Category: X-Men
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterDumplings/pseuds/TheWinterDumplings





	1. Chapter 1

1

 

“我拒绝。”

“你没得选，Erik，你欠我一次。”

Erik不情愿地回想起Emma说的是实话，她确实替他解决了那个难缠的客户。

“把时间和地点发到我邮箱。”

“我已经发了。”

 

在学校的咖啡厅等人并不是Erik理想中度过周一夜晚的方式，尤其是他等的人已经迟到了半个小时。Erik反复查看手机上的时间，又暴躁的将手机翻过去拍在桌面上，似乎那一小片屏幕也惹到他了。

“请问你是Erik Lehnsherr先生吗？”一个好听的口音问道。

Erik抬起头，看清了来人的面容。三十岁上下的白人男性，Erik对与男性的长相并没有什么特殊的审美，但对方那双眼睛绝对是Erik见过最蓝的眼睛。

“是的，你就是Xavier教授？”

Emma向他提起Xavier教授的时候肯定是故意忽略了对他外貌上的描述。

“叫我Charles就好，不好意思，让你等了这么久。期末考试比我想象的花的时间要长。我本来想给你买一杯咖啡的，但他们现在停止营业了。这对面就有一家不错的酒吧，我们可以去那里。”Charles抬头看了一眼Erik——他比Erik矮不少——用眼神征求他的意见。

“我没问题。”Erik没有提起自己开车来的这个事实。

 

“一杯金汤力，和…”

“一杯黑俄罗斯。”

“就这些，麻烦你了。”Charles礼貌地对服务员说到，“那么，Erik，我可以叫你Erik吧，”没等他回答，Charles就自顾自说了下去，“我相信Emma已经把我的请求和你解释过了，她真是个天使，不是吗？”

Emma也许看上去像个天使，但她有一颗女巫的灵魂。Erik腹诽道，但他还是点点头。“你的课需要一名顾问。”

“是的，我的学生们需要，他们很多人都有一份日间的全职工作，剩下的人也在寻找工作中。所以我想，他们需要一个在这个行业里的人，给他们分享一些经验。恐怕我能给的建议已经过时了，还好一些旧日的关系还在。”

“所以你需要我做什么呢？”

“每周抽出一个晚上来，你可以做到吗？到我的课堂上来，我希望你可以给他们展示真实的金融行业的规则。关于报酬你可以放心，系主任已经批准了我的申请。我希望你可以好好考虑，可以吗？”Charles甚至将手掌覆盖在了他的手上，Erik想，他明知道自己无法对他说不的。

“从什么时候开始？”

“下个学期，我们的冬季学期过完新年就会开始。一共有十周的课程，每周一晚的六点到九点。你大概还有一个半月的时间可以准备。但是我需要你在这周末之前给我答复，好吗？”

“可以和我具体谈谈你的课吗？”Erik喝了一口酒，装出一副难以抉择的样子问道。

“当然可以，我的朋友。”Charles迷人地笑了。


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

“晚上好，同学们，节日过得怎么样？不管怎么说，现在要打起精神来了。我是负责这门课的Charles Xavier教授，这位是来自新际投资公司的Erik Lehnsherr先生，这个学期他将会和我们一起度过，和你们分享他在实际工作中的经验，并且在我出错的时候——当然我会尽量少犯错——来及时纠正我。”

“大家晚上好，我有幸承Xavier教授邀请，和他共同负责这门课程，希望我能为你们提供一些帮助。”从商学院毕业之后，Erik已经很久没有对着这么一大群人讲话了，他的工作小组只有五名成员，而这教室里少说也有二十几名学生。Erik希望自己没有表现得过于紧张，他偏过头看了一眼Charles，而这位教授正鼓励地看着他。所以Erik继续道:

“对于正在工作的同学们，我希望你们也可以将你工作领域的经验分享给大家。而对于还没有工作经验的同学们，希望你们不要将这一切想得过于可怕。我认识一位出色的基金经理人，他所管理的基金一直都处于高水准的盈利状态，曾经有人向他讨教秘诀，他说他是按照月亮的盈缺来买卖金融产品的。”教室里正如Erik预期般掀起了一阵笑声。“但是显然，你不能对你的客户这么说，所以你们还是需要认真学习Xavier教授课上讲的内容。”

“有些人相信行星运动对市场参与者的行为是有影响的，也许这有一定的道理，但并不在我们这节课的讨论范围之内。如果有兴趣的话你们可以私下与Lehnsherr先生沟通。现在，我相信你们已经都读过了课程设置，对于这些安排有人持有疑问吗？”

Charles已经将话题转了回来，Erik坐到了他的桌子旁，他对自己留下的第一印象非常满意。

 

一个月前，当Charles找到他的时候，虽然他在见到这位教授第一眼的瞬间就有了答案，但他还是想方设法在那个周五将Charles约了出来，并且绞尽脑汁准备了许多有关课程的问题。尽管Erik对课程毫无兴趣，但是对Charles就截然相反了。

而现在，Erik坐在Charles的教室里，欣赏着Xavier教授的风采。他的学生时代可没遇到过这么迷人的老师，Charles的授课无疑是引人入胜的，但和他私底下是一种不一样的魅力，毕竟他不可能像对待Erik那样，和一个教室的学生调情。

他确实是在和我调情吧，Erik回想着他和Charles短短的两次见面，或者是那只是他为了让我答应他的请求而用的手段，Erik不自信的想。

转眼间Erik的注意力又被Charles的嘴唇吸引过去了，除了像雨后初晴的天空般湛蓝的眼睛，Charles的双唇红得也是妙不可言。他在说话的时候偶尔会停下来喝水，然后伸出舌头悄悄舔一下嘴唇，Charles一定觉得没有人发现这个小动作，但是Erik注意到了。Erik想感受那双红唇，不仅用舌头，还要用上牙齿。不知道在一个吻的结束轻轻咬一下会不会让他们变得更红，会不会让那双眼睛的颜色加深。

Erik放飞自己想象力的时候，身体的另一处似乎接受到了什么讯号，开始蠢蠢欲动。他赶忙调整了一下姿势，盯着桌子上的华尔街时报。

但这并没有帮上什么忙，他不由自主地开始想象自己把Charles按在这张桌子上，Charles身下就是这张报纸。他的老二在Charles的身体里进进出出，而Charles会用他那好听的声音请求他再用力一点，Erik乐于从命。

而这屋子里所有的显示器都会播放他们两个做爱的画面，Erik进来的时候数了一下，除了学生桌上的电脑，周围的墙上也至少挂着十几个屏幕。还有两面玻璃墙，路过的人都可以看到教室里发生的事情，并不是说Erik有什么暴露的癖好，只是这一定很刺激。

Erik原本并不小的问题此时愈发难以掩盖，他并不想向人解释为什么他会像个变态一样对着统计表和走势图硬了起来，于是他开始寻找任何可以转移他注意力的东西。

哈，抓到一个溜号的，没有人会两眼发光的盯着自己的裤裆傻笑，不是吗。更何况讲台上有这样令人难以忽视的美景。


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

“我以为你恨周一。”Janos看到神清气爽地Erik走进来，惊讶的问道。

“而我以为你恨每一天，包括周末以及圣诞节。”Azazel补充道。

“不管你们怎么想，我热爱并且擅长我的工作。”Erik无视两人的调侃。“而且，Azazel，谢谢你还记得我是犹太人，但我们不恨圣诞节。”

“让我猜猜，今天晚上有Xavier教授的课。”Emma加入了这场同事间的友好谈话。

“我似乎嗅到了八卦的味道。”Angel兴奋地靠过来。

“Erik在上课？”

“事实上，他是去授课。”Emma代替回答道。

“我无法想象你站在讲台上为人师表的样子。”

“不，我只是帮Emma一个忙。”

“谁能回到我们的重点，Xavier教授究竟是谁？”Angel开启了八卦雷达。

Erik转身回到了自己的办公室，但是没有掩藏好分明上扬的嘴角，他无视身后同事们的窃窃私语，关上了门。

又是一个美好的周一，晚上可以见到Charles了。Erik心想。

 

上周下课之后，一群学生围着Charles不停地问问题，在收到Charles抱歉的眼神后，Erik只好先离开了。

这周，在得知Charles在上课之前一直是答疑时间后，Erik计划的二人晚餐泡汤了。Erik下定决心，今天一定要用目光击退下课后胆敢来问问题的学生，他要从学生手里夺过教授。

 

然而，事实给了Erik一个惊喜。

下课之后，Charles迅速解决掉学生的问题，转而对Erik问道；“有没有时间，来喝一杯怎么样？”

不过Erik的惊喜没持续多长时间，而且险些变成了惊吓。

到达酒吧后，一个年轻的金发美女远远的向他们招手，“Charles，这边。”

Charles也挥手报以微笑。

Erik的心一下子就从顶峰落到谷底。

“Erik，这是我妹妹，Raven Xavier。”

“Raven，这是我提过的Erik Lehnsherr先生。”

Erik的心脏今天晚上不断经历着大起大落。

“所以说，你就是我哥哥的外援？”

“是的，我救了Charles的命。”Erik开玩笑道，一边偷偷观察Charles的反应。

“没错，没有Erik的话，我真的不知道怎么办才好。”Charles配合地演下去。

Raven看着两个人倒胃口地一唱一和，“我相信你们两个除了专业领域也一定有很多共同话题，比如都疯狂地迷恋自己。”

不，让我疯狂迷恋的是他。

“这可不能怪Charles，他有骄傲的资本。”

“谢谢你，达西先生。”Charles向Erik举杯。

“所以说你们已经睡过了？”Raven没好气地问。

 “咳…咳…什么！不！我们只是同事。”Charles被自己的酒呛到了。

Erik决定回去一定要查查Charles的学校对于同事之间的恋情有没有什么政策。

“请原谅我妹妹，她有的时候就是这么口无遮拦。”

Erik不置可否地笑了一下。

“Raven的专业是广告与公关，我总说她太过于直接了。”

“现在的年轻女孩流行直来直去，她们认为这样非常有魅力。”Erik点评道。

“这和我学习的专业没有关系，我的性格就是这样，你要是对我的性格不满的话，那就要怪你自己了，Charles。”

“你小的时候，我宠坏你了。”

“不难看出来，Charles是个好哥哥。”

“你有兄弟姐妹吗，Erik？”

“没有，我是独子，我母亲一个人抚养我长大。”

“她是个了不起的女人。”

“她曾经是。”

“我很抱歉，Erik。”Charles给了他一个拥抱。

Erik的母亲去世很多年了，现在提起来并不会让Erik感到悲伤。但如果亲人的离世可以给Erik带来一个拥抱的话，Erik不介意讲讲小时候被同学欺负的事。

最后，作为Charles的司机，Raven忍无可忍地拖走了他。

Erik对目前的进展表示满意，第一次见面的时候Charles牵了（搭上了）他的手。第二次去酒吧，也就是今天，Charles拥抱了他。Erik已经有点期待下次约会了。


	4. Chapter 4

4

 

“嘿，Erik，来见见Moira。”Erik一进教室就被Charles招呼了过去。

“你好，我是Moira MacTaggert。”

哦，所以你有个该死的姓，那为什么你是Moira，而不是MacTaggert女士。

“很荣幸见到你，MacTaggert女士，我是Erik Lehnsherr。”Erik礼貌地微笑，试图露出更多的牙齿，他的下属曾经夸奖过他的笑容非常具有威慑力。

“Moira是我的大学同学，她目前在联邦储备局工作。我今天请她来给学生们分析一下官方对于加息的态度如何。”

“是嘛，那正好我也想听听。”不，我一点都不想，Charles有我来帮他就够了。“不过我对Charles的大学时期更感兴趣。”

“他几乎没有变化，时间待他非常温柔。”

“噢，Moira，而你变得更美了。”

那你大学时候是有多不能直视啊，Erik酸溜溜地想。

“Charles大学的时候迷倒了全校的女生。”

是啊，他现在也一样迷人。

“哦，Moira，我们不要提过去那段荒唐的时光了。如果你准备好了，我们就可以开始上课了。”

 

“联邦储备银行的职能包括稳定物价，提高就业，和制定长期利率。”

随便一个大一新生都可以说出这些，简直是在浪费时间。Erik发誓他不是故意挑刺。

“其他目标还包括估测美元价值和维持金融市场稳定。”

好吧，我们不需要更多废话。

“传统的手段包括制定储备金率…”

Erik无聊地刷起了Instagram。

“目前的失业率已经低于目标水平…”

Erik打开了Twitter。

“然而通货膨胀率却远低于理想目标…”

Erik回复了两封邮件。

“虽然很多人认为六月是一个合适的加息时间，但我认为就目前局势看来，年底显然更为稳妥一些。不过这只是我的个人预测，并不代表官方立场。以上就是我今天想要和大家分享的内容，对于这些有什么疑问吗？”

Erik不满地看到几个举手提问的学生，我记住你们的名字了，小心这周的作业吧。

“好的，让我们来感谢MacTaggert女士，感谢她为我们带来精彩的演讲。”

还好MacTaggert女士没有过多的停留，不然Erik今天晚上就要变成一只圆滚滚的河豚了。

“所以，同学们，你们对于加息的时机有什么看法？Erik先说说你的看法吧。”

突然被点到的Erik吓了一跳。

“MacTaggert女士的预测基于她个人的看法，十二月也是很多人预测的时间，但我们还要考虑到欧盟量化宽松计划和全球货币贬值对于美元的影响，也许今年都不是合适的时间。但大部分人还是对目前的经济复苏势头非常乐观，联邦储备银行也许会在今年6月加息也说不定，所以我们还要关注下一次的会议报告，到时会给出更为明确的方向。”

“我同意Erik的看法，”Charles接着说，“所以我们下一阶段要重点关注联邦市场委员会的声明，还有下个月的非农数据，到时候我们会根据数据调整我们的持有内容。短期投资组的同学，从下周开始，我希望你们的可以在每周的交易报告中加上具体的产品数量，这周先自己尝试，下次Lehnsherr先生会给你们具体解释。”

一节课被点了两次名的Erik充满斗志地回家完成他的作业去了。但是他的心中还有一个疑问。


	5. Chapter 5

5

 

“Emma，到我的办公室来一下，带着你那篇消费者信心指数的分析报告。”

“什么事，Erik？”Emma关上了身后的门。

“你是不是忘了什么？”Erik看着两手空空的Emma。

“我们都知道我那篇分析没有问题，所以省省吧，到底是什么事？”

“好吧，你认不认识Moira MacTaggert这个人？”Erik对于被拆穿毫不介意。

“Charles的前女友？怎么了？你在调查Charles的情史？”

“不，我只是遇到了她。”

“我只是听说她和Charles大学时期有过一段，但具体发生了什么就要问Raven了。”

Erik不寒而栗地想起了Charles伶牙俐齿的妹妹。

“我只是随口问问，没事了，Emma。”

“这没有什么不好意思的，我可以帮你去问。”

“然后我会再欠你一个人情，不了，谢谢。”

“所以说你和小教授的进展怎么样了？”Emma故意忽略了谈话到此为之的信号。

“非常感谢你的关心，有什么进展我会第一个通知你的。”

“我建议婚礼上的胸花用红玫瑰，会很衬他的嘴唇，不是吗？”

Erik不得不放下手头的文件，亲自打开门送Emma出去。

而在稍晚的工作会议上，他被通知下个周一要去纽约总部出差，这会让他错过Charles的课，Erik郁闷地想。

不过这也给了Erik 另一个机会。

 

Erik翻出了Charles的名片，上面除了Charles办公室的电话，还有他手写的私人号码。

“Charles Xavier，请问是哪位？”

“Hi，Charles，我是Erik。”

“Erik!你还好吗？找我有什么事？”Erik听出了Charles声音中的惊喜。

“谢谢，我很好。是这样的Charles，我下周需要去纽约总部出差，所以我没有办法去上课了，非常抱歉。”

“没关系，下周的期中考试我一个人看着他们就可以。你要去多久？”

“不知道，取决于多久可以把事情办完吧。”

“纽约现在的天气怎么样？”

“应该和芝加哥差不多。”

“那好吧，祝你旅途顺利。”

“谢谢。”

Erik挂掉电话之后后知后觉地想到下周竟然是期中考试，这也就意味着Charles的课还有一半就要结束了。

 

Erik 的低气压蔓延到了办公室里，整整一周他都非常暴躁，到了周末，他觉得连老天都开始和他作对，新闻上预测的将在周末到来的暴风雪让Erik的旅行计划充满了未知。

周日晚上，Erik看着天空中不断落下的鹅毛大雪，开始怀疑人生。

在Erik的怀疑即将升级为诅咒的时候，他的电话响了。

“Charles？”

“Erik，你现在在哪？”

“我还在家，我的航班是明天早上的。”

“天呐，我刚刚还在担心你。这种天气恐怕没办法起飞了吧。”

“不知道，我还没有收到航班取消的邮件。”

“据说暴雪很可能会下到周二或周三，我刚刚收到了学校明天停课的消息。不过幸好你还没有出发，不然可能会滞留在机场。”

“不管怎么说，我明天一早还是要去机场，如果雪停了或是他们清理了跑道，飞机就能起飞了。”

“你确定吗？”

“谢谢你的关心，但我希望尽快完成纽约那边的工作。”

然后就可以回来见你了。


	6. Chapter 6

6

 

“你高大英俊的助教在调查你的情史，你知不知道？”Raven的开场白直接而精炼。

“首先，他不是我的助教，而且我认为你一定是误会了。”

“所以你也认同他高大英俊？”

“这不是重点。”

“哦，Charles，这点非常重要。不过好吧，”Raven决定不绕弯子，“他叫Emma来向我打听Moira和你的事。”

“所以你怎么说的？”

“我以为你不在乎，所以我就实话说了。”

“天呐，你都说了什么？”

“你们两个交往过的事，然后性格不合，分开了。她还问了你其他的情感经历，我都如实回答了。”

“…Raven”

“她请我吃了饭，新开的那家米其林餐厅。”

“…”

 

这就是为什么Erik一回到他的办公室，看到的就是Emma放在桌子上的最新的Charles恋爱史尽职调查报告，附加一张贵得离谱的餐厅收据。

 

周一，各自心怀鬼胎的两个人，在教室相遇了。

上周因为暴雪推迟的考试在这周举行，整整三个小时，教室里的沙沙声折磨着两个人的神经。

终于，考试结束后，Charles叫住了准备开溜的Erik。

上天可以作证，Erik花了三个小时来编造一个合适的借口，但他失败了，他最后敲定的办法是从此消失在Charles的面前。

“Charles…”Erik鼓起勇气开口。

“我知道，我们需要谈谈。”

 

“Charles…”

“Erik…”

此时坐在甜甜圈店里的两个人尴尬地同时开口了，Erik在心里诅咒那些愚蠢的星巴克早早就关门休息，他还分神想到这已经是他们的第三次约会了，如果这次可以称得上是一次约会的话，但期望中的三垒恐怕难以实现了。不知道Charles会和他说什么，会不会委婉地请求他不要再出现在自己的身边。干得漂亮，哈，Erik，像个跟踪狂一样，调查别人的感情史。Erik决定不管Charles说什么，他都会死缠烂打到底。老天，Charles一定会去警察局申请一张针对他的人身限制令，以后Erik甚至不能靠近Charles周围30米以内。哦，上帝啊，以后我只能通过望远镜来观察Charles过得好不好，Erik悲惨的想到，也许还要委托私家侦探去偷拍他的照片。我可以把我公寓的书房改造成一个Charles的圣坛，鉴于我只能独自度过我孤独凄凉的一生了。啊，我尚未发芽却无望的爱恋啊。这都是我的德国血统和爱尔兰祖籍的错。

“Erik？”Charles打断了Erik的自怨自艾。

“我很抱歉，Charles。如果你希望我消失的话，我非常理解。”

“不，我非常珍惜你的帮助，我只是想问问你这周末愿不愿意来我家吃顿饭，我妹妹和她的男朋友也会在。”

“什么？”他没听错吧，Charles没有打算抛弃他，Charles还邀请他去家里做客。

“我妹妹Raven，你还记得她吧？”

“我记得，只是…”

“她的男朋友也会来，Hank在联邦储备局工作，他和Moira是同事。”

一提起Moira的名字，Erik的情绪又变得低落。

“听着，Charles，我很抱歉，我不该去打听你的私事。”

“没有关系，Erik。只是…”

Erik被这个转折吓得一口气提到了嗓子眼，只是什么，只是你是个变态，我希望这顿饭之后我们再也不要见面？我应该投海，也许鲨鱼都不愿意吃我。

“以后有什么好奇的你可以直接来问我的。”Charles的话救了Erik一命，并且让他陷入了一种晕晕乎乎的状态中。

 

Erik被我描述得越来越像一个智障的变态 但事实上Erik是伟大的变种人领袖 我才是智障


	7. Chapter 7

7

 

“你是说你本来是想和他聊聊界限问题，结果反而邀请他来家里吃饭？”Raven不可置信的看着自己的哥哥。

“你应该看看他当时的表情，就像是正在被主人用鞭子抽的狗，那种表情真的不适合出现在他脸上。”

Raven给了他一个我一点都不相信这些鬼话的眼神。

“我非常期待见到Erik，我听一些同行提起过他，都说他的投资风格独一无二。”

Charles发自内心觉得Hank真是个小天使。

但Hank转身走出客厅的那一刻，Raven立刻收起了玩笑的态度。

“Charles，听着，你必须要停止这样做了。你的追求者们，你总是给他们希望，又放任他们自己心碎。”

“我没有。”

“我不是对你的生活方式有意见，我只是觉得Erik不是那么容易操纵的人，不像你之前遇到的那些男男女女。”

“我们就当这是一次轻松的晚餐，好吗？Raven。”

 

晚餐进行得还算顺利，他们谈论了一会工作上的事情，Hank和Erik聊得十分投机，不过很快Raven就把话题引到Erik身上了。

“我听Emma说，你一直是一个人？”

“毕业后一直都是。”

“为什么呢？”

“工作比较忙。”

“拜托，这个借口十年前就不流行了。”

“一直没有遇到喜欢的人。”

“学校里遇到过这样的人？”

“大学里交往过一个女朋友，毕业之后分开了。”Erik深深的觉得这是Raven对他的报复，但不知道是不是Charles指使的。

“因为什么原因呢？”

“想要的东西不一样。”

“怎么个不一样法？你想要的是什么？”

“够了，Raven，不要像审问犯人似的。”Charles不自在地打断了她。

“没关系，这种级别的审问我还是能应付的。”Erik笑笑。

“你不能纵容她，她太任性了。”

“这恐怕都是你和Hank的功劳。”

“我们回家吧，Raven。Charles，我先带她走了。”

Charles在心里给Hank献了一束花。

Raven一边嘟囔着“我已经不是小孩子了。”一边跟着Hank离开了。

送走了Raven之后，气氛轻松多了。Charles提议两个人下盘象棋。

在第三次被Erik将军之后，Charles索性把棋盘一推，又给自己的酒杯倒满了苏格兰威士忌。

“有什么是你不擅长的吗？”

“你喝的太多了，Charles，下次清醒的时候我们再比一次。”

“好主意，不过现在回答我的问题，有什么是你不擅长的吗？”

“很多，”Erik想了想，“我不好相处，不会讨人喜欢。”

“大错特错，人们喜欢和性格沉稳的人做朋友。我个人认为你非常可靠，值得信赖。”

“恐怕别人认为我过于阴沉。”

“而我觉得这恰恰赋予你魅力。”

“你有点醉了，Charles，我希望明天早上你还能记得你说过的话。”

“如果人们看不到你的优点，那正好，我就可以独占你了。”

“别喝了，Charles，你需要休息。”

“好吧，我也想稍微睡一下。你可以陪着我吗？”

“没问题，等你睡着了我再走。”

Erik等到Charles的呼吸趋于平稳，静静地看着他的睡颜。

“我想我爱上你了，Charles，我爱你。”

Charles不知道怎么回答，所以他假装睡着了。

当一个温柔的吻落在他的嘴唇上的时候，他希望颤抖的呼吸没有把他出卖。

 

所有人都说 老万兜里只有5块 还全给了教授

心疼老万 于是给他兜里塞了95

老万自己加了个五倍杠杆 现在教授手里捧着500块有点烫手还有点烧心


	8. Chapter 8

8

 

“嘿，Erik，听说教授请你去他家了？”隔天，消息灵通的Emma在办公室堵到了Erik。

“是的。”

“我们是不是可以恭喜你了？”

“我向他表白，而他拒绝了我，就这么简单。”

“这里是不是有什么误会。你们喝了酒？”

“是的，但我很清醒。我知道他也一样，他的态度再明显不过了。”

“呃，我很遗憾，那你们的课怎么办？”

“我会完成的，还有最后的一个月，我们就不用再见了。行了，这件事到此为止，我付你们工资不是让你们来八卦我的感情生活。”

Erik把自己关进了办公室。他清楚地记得那天晚上的每一个细节，他鼓起勇气告诉Charles他爱他，然后一鼓作气吻了上去。Charles的呼吸明显地一滞，睫毛也在颤抖，但他就是不肯睁开眼睛。哪怕看着Erik的眼睛说，谢谢你，但我无法接受你的感情。

Erik翻着手机里偷拍的Charles讲课的照片，觉得胸口有什么东西渐渐复苏的感觉。那感觉很不舒服，但他会好的，他总是会，他一贯如此。

然而，就算Erik认为自己没问题，办公室的其他人已经叫苦不迭了。

原本就不轻松的工作环境现在雪上加霜。

“你们都是男人，在感情问题上应该更有共同语言。”Angel提议。

“理论上是这样，但这回的对象是教授，不是什么妹子啊，我们也不知道怎么开导他。”Azazel反驳道。

“而且这个办公室里唯一不怕他的人就是Emma了。”Janos补充。

Emma翻了个白眼，到头来任务还是落在她的头上。

“行行好，你要是想用工作累死自己的话我不反对，但是不要连累到其他人。”

“如果你们的能力达不到工作要求，我可能要考虑换一批组员了。”

“我不是这个意思，Erik，我们担心你，你还好吗？”

“我很好。”

不，我一点都不好。我搞砸了这一切，我没有办法收回那句话，也没有办法像Charles一样若无其事地假装一切都没有发生。

“如果你需要和什么人聊聊这件事的话，我随时都可以。”

“谢谢，但我不需要。”

现在，每周一的课都变成煎熬，Charles仍然那么有魅力，Erik沮丧地发现，这让一切都更困难了。好在Charles的课还剩下一个月。Erik现在已经可以独立应付学生的任何问题，而不需要Charles的帮助。

而工作并不能帮助他逃避这一切。他知道自己最近过于沉迷工作，也许把其他人逼的太紧了。但他无法停止这么做，就像他无法停止对Charles无尽的迷恋，尽管对方已经拒绝了他。

“你还有什么问题吗？没有的话，回去完成你的工作。”


	9. Chapter 9

9

 

“我说什么来着？”

“什么？”

“你，总是给他们希望，却又让人失望。”Raven指控道。

“你在说什么，Raven？”

“Erik，你的助教。Emma说他这几周都像一个失恋的人一样乱发脾气，他们办公室简直没法待下去了，而这，我的哥哥，难道不是你的错吗？”

“这和我有什么关系？”

“你知道的。我担心你，Charles，总有一天你要停止四处和人调情，不再随随便便引导人们让他们为你倾心。你需要一个真正爱你而又尊重你的人。”

“Erik没有…”Charles仍试图反驳。

“那你就当我随便说说好了！”这回Raven是真的发脾气了。

“我知道了，我会处理好的。”

 

周一的期末考试结束后，Erik本来想约Charles去喝一杯，哪怕说一些客套话，也算是一个正式的告别。

“这学期结束了，大家要不要去喝一杯？我和Lehnsherr先生会在酒吧等你们的。”Charles抢先对全班宣布。

Erik并不知道他们还有带学生出去酒吧的计划，他也没这个心情，但是被Charles替他许下了承若，只好应约前往。

因为学生们的存在，气氛还算轻松自在，直到Charles晃晃悠悠地朝他走来。

“你喝的有点多了，Charles。”

“恐怕，我的确喝醉了，我的朋友。大学毕业之后我从来没喝醉过。所以，我要向你道歉，Erik，我非常非常抱歉，真心的。”

“这没什么，每个人都会喝醉的。”

“不，Erik，我要向你道歉的不是这个。那天在我家的时候，我听到你了。我很抱歉，没有给出回答。”

这就是结局了，Erik苦涩的想，Charles终于正式给了他一个答复，和他预想中的一样，他被礼貌地拒绝了。他感觉从胸口涌起的钝痛带走了他全身的力量，痛苦像是有具体的重量，要把他压垮了。但他不得不承认，Charles这一步走得很妙，现在拒绝他，两个人以后不必再相见，避免了不必要的尴尬，也掐灭了Erik可能存在的任何幻想。

“Erik？”Charles轻轻的叫道。

是你想太多了，Erik在心里自嘲道，那双眼睛怎么会对你流露爱意，那副嘴唇也不会再对你展露笑容了。这一切只不过是你的一厢情愿，好在现在都结束了。

“来，我送你回去吧。”Erik试图把Charles扶起来。

Charles轻轻地在Erik的嘴唇上落下一个吻。

“Kissing an Irish person，现在是圣帕垂克节，不是吗？他们都把芝加哥河染绿了。”

Erik不敢确定这是Charles对于他的告白的回应，还是，天哪，Charles不会真的醉到相信什么见鬼的圣帕垂克的传统吧。但是Erik心中燃起的希望告诉他，再赌一把。

“但这句话应该由我来说，”Erik看着Charles的眼睛，“Kiss me, I’m Irish。”

Charles毫不犹豫地吻了上去。

 

Saint Patrick Day的传统，亲吻爱尔兰人会带来好运。


	10. Chapter 10

10

 

“Erik？”

“Charles，告诉我这不是我的梦。”

“天呐，Erik，现在是半夜。”

“我知道，对不起，我只是太激动了，我睡不着。”

“你怎么这么可爱。”

“明明你才是可爱的那个。”Erik嘟嘟囔囔地说。

“好吧，我们一定要在凌晨两点十七分争论这个问题吗？”

“我们分开还不到四个小时，而我已经开始想你了，Charles。”

“噢，Erik，那你人生没有我的前三十七年是怎么过的？”

“我不知道。我一直在寻找你。”

“Erik，今天中午来我们学校找我吃午饭，现在，乖乖睡觉好吗？”

“可是我睡不着。”

“要我给你唱摇篮曲吗？”

“那就更睡不着了。”

“好吧，我给你讲个睡前故事怎么样？”

没等Erik说好，Charles已经开始了。

“从前，在一片广袤无垠的海洋中，住着大海的国王和他的女儿们。”

“我听过这个故事。”

“那你还要不要听？”

“要。”Erik喜欢Charles的声音。

“国王最宠爱他的小女儿，最小的人鱼公主也是最美丽的一位，她的眼睛就像他们居住的这片海洋一样蔚蓝。”

“没有你的好看。”

“什么？”

“没有人的眼睛比你的更好看。”

“Erik，你总是打断我的话，我的故事就讲不下去了。”Charles又好气又好笑。

“好吧，我不打扰你了，你继续。”

Charles深吸了一口气，继续将这个故事讲了下去。

 

“早上好，Xavier教授，你看起来精神好差，昨晚没睡好吗？”

听完故事的Erik心满意足地睡觉去了，反而Charles翻来覆去睡不着了。

“失眠了。一会儿如果有学生来找我的话，就说我不在办公室。”

“没问题。”

Charles锁好了办公室的门，放下了百叶窗，一头倒在了沙发上。直到电话铃声再次响起，把他从睡眠中拽了出来。

“Charles！”Erik的声音从那头传来。

“已经到中午了吗？”

“我到你们学校楼下了。”

“好的，你稍微等一下，我收拾一下就下去。”

Charles挂掉电话后伸了个满足的懒腰，初春的阳光从百叶窗的缝隙溜进来。他整理了一下衣服和发型，去见他的男朋友。

“中午好，Xavier教授，今天心情不错啊。”前台值班的助理已经换了一个人。

Charles点头致意，走到电梯间的时候才在倒影中看到自己挂着的大大的微笑。

电梯门开了，Charles惊讶地看着从里面走出来的人。

“Erik，你怎么上来了？”

“等不及要见你了，”Erik给了Charles一个大大的拥抱，“我好想你。”

 

午饭后，Erik贴心地把Charles送回了办公室。

“今天晚上要一起吃饭吗？”Erik满怀期待地问道。

“晚上恐怕不行，我今天必须要把这些试卷改完。要不是某人昨天晚上给我打电话的话，我今天下午就应该完成了。”

某人委屈地看着那一大摞试卷。

 

小美人鱼里的王子也叫Eric


	11. Chapter 11

11

 

“今天晚上讲什么故事呢？”Erik一接通电话，便听到Charles的声音愉快地说。

“今天不用讲故事了。”

“Erik宝宝长大了，可以自己睡觉了。”Charles假装遗憾。

“你的工作完成了吗？”

“嗯，但是这周还是要应付可能会查试卷的学生，下学期的内容也要开始准备了。”

“所以会很忙吗？”Erik难以掩饰语气里的失望。

“下学期只有一节本科生的课，轻松多了。”

“不需要别人帮你了？”Erik故意打趣道。

“我还有个助教啊，你见过他的，Alex Summers，非常聪明的小伙子，长得也很帅气。”Charles故意说。“啊，对了，他还有个弟弟，也选过我几节课，不知道下学期在不在我的班上。”

“不需要助教，你有我就够了。”果然，Erik上钩了。

“可是你白天都不在学校啊，我还需要助教帮我做很多事情的。”

“我都可以做，炒掉他。”

“我不知道，这对Alex来说不太公平。”

“让他提前了解一下社会的残酷对他有好处。”

“让你时刻保持危机感对我们的关系也有好处。”

“Charles！”Erik终于意识到他被耍了。

“好啦，不开玩笑了。”

“我受伤了，我要你讲美女与野兽的故事。”

“不如这周末你来我家我给你讲。”

Erik一怔，Charles是在暗示他想的那件事吗？他觉得有点口干舌燥。

“然后呢？”Erik追问。

“然后？我还没想好，你喜欢阿拉丁还是风中奇缘？”

“讲完故事之后呢？”

“你要是还不困的话我们可以下盘象棋。”

“好吧。”Erik意识到他口头上是占不到什么便宜了。“那我明天中午去找你吃饭。”

“明天见，Erik。”

 

“你就穿成这样上班？”Erik目瞪口呆地看着领口大开的Charles坐进车里，他发誓在Charles附身的那一刹那他甚至顺着衣领看到了里面的风景。

“办公室的空调坏了，太热了。”Charles毫不在意地把怀里的西装外套扔到后座上，顺便给了Erik一个吻。

“没有叫人来修吗？”Erik故意调低了车里空调的温度。

“缺少什么零件，不过他们发誓周一上班的时候就会修好了。走吧，我要饿死了。”

Erik预定的意大利餐厅位于市中心密歇根大道上，他敢打赌这里的海鲜意面不会让Charles失望。

事情的发展就像Erik预料的那样，晚餐进行的非常愉快，Erik甚至一度觉得可以跳过前戏直奔主题了，不知道Charles会不会同意在车里先来一发。还是不了，Erik希望两人的第一次是完美的。但是Charles家离市区也太远了，再加上周五晚上出城的车流排成了长龙，Erik觉得这简直是对自己的挑战。

而更令Erik感到煎熬的是Charles一直在不停地挑逗他，从晚餐的时候开始，Charles总是‘不经意’地蹭过他的小腿。

Charles一打开家门，Erik就吻了上去，他一边拉扯着，一边熟门熟路地把Charles向卧室里带去。

正当Erik与Charles吻得渐入佳境之时，Charles突然推开了他。

“等等，Erik，我要去拿个东西，等我一下。”Charles说完就离开了房间。

这样十万火急的关头Charles还去拿什么了，Erik不满地想，难不成他把润滑剂和保险套放在了别的房间？这不合理啊。

“久等啦。”Charles用后背推开门，退进了房间。

哼，确实让我等得够久，然而Charles一转过来Erik就傻眼了。

Charles的怀里抱着一个棋盘。


	12. Chapter 12

12

 

如果不是有床垫接着，Erik的下巴就直接掉到地上了。

这种状态下，Charles还有心情下棋？

“呃，Charles？”

“你答应过我的，清醒的状态下再比一盘。”

“非得现在不可吗？”Erik现在的状态已经不是很清醒了。

“我们赌一把吧，”Charles抱着棋盘爬上了床，“如果我赢了的话，我们就要按照我的方式来。”

“如果我赢了呢？”

“悉听尊便。”

“好。”Erik心一横。

Erik满脑子都是赢了之后要Charles做些什么，首先，他要把Charles舔开，用舌头，一点一点地，让他哭着渴求自己的老二。然后…

“将军。”

“什么？”

“你输了，Erik，现在我们要按照我的方式来。”Charles把棋盘放到了一旁的桌子上，“衣服脱掉。”

Erik迅速从衣服中挣脱出来，等待Charles下一步的指令。

“现在，躺平，我要骑你了。”

Charles跨坐在Erik的身上，居高临下的朝他笑，然后舔上了Erik蜜色的胸膛，用柔软的舌头在那两片胸肌上留下了水痕。同时不断地摇摆腰肢，轻轻磨蹭着Erik的下体。Erik的老二已经因为刚才脑内的小剧场硬得一塌糊涂了，现在一丝不挂的Charles趴在身上卖力的挑逗更是让顶端开始分泌前液。

“Charles，我硬的好难受啊，让我进去吧。”

Charles抬起头看了一眼挣扎的Erik，嘴角扯出一抹笑。天呐，Erik知道用妩媚形容一个男人不太对，但光是一个眼神就差点让他射了出来。他赶快在脑海中回忆起公司的员工守则，让自己不要那么丢脸地在前戏阶段就缴械，而当Charles对准他的阴茎坐下去的时候，他只有靠回忆办公室同事的脸才勉强忍住。

Charles的后穴是那么紧，里面温暖又湿润，包裹着Erik。

他把两只手撑在Erik的胸肌上，动了起来，前后摇摆，从容不迫。Erik着迷地抚摸着眼前的每一片皮肤，他并不急于追逐那快感，他乐于让Charles掌握节奏。

至少一开始是这样的，直到Charles难以控制地大声呻吟出来，动作开始变得狂乱，一次幅度过大的起身之后，Erik 的阴茎从Charles的后穴里滑了出来，Charles干脆耍赖似的趴在了Erik身上，抽泣着请求他把老二放回去。

“我以为我们要按照你的方式来。”Erik故意磨蹭着不让Charles得到满足。他爱死了Charles现在这副样子，被操得软绵绵的，伏在他的身上撒娇索取更多。

“快进来，我要你填满我。”

“这样吗？”Erik双手大力地分开两片臀瓣，对准洞口用力一插到底。

“嗯~~嗯~~”要不是腰被紧紧地抓着，Charles就要被顶出去了。

Erik猛烈地抽插着，每一次都全根拔出又整个没入，啪啪地撞击着Charles的臀瓣。Charles只觉得后面酥酥麻麻的火热得快要燃烧起来了，要不是他攀在Erik的身上，恐怕会撞到床头板上。

Charles被插得失去了神智，在“太多了，受不了了。”和“快点，用力操我。”之间不停地徘徊。干脆松开手，放任自己被巨大的力量撞击得简直要飞出去。Erik钢铁般的手臂牢牢地箍住他，恨不得把身上的人融入自己的身体里。

他像惩罚一样，毫不留情地冲刺，没过一会儿，Charles就在他的怀里剧烈地挣扎起来，随着一声尖叫，Charles射了两个人一身。绞尽的后穴内壁仿佛小嘴一般不断吸吮着Erik的肉棒，Erik被夹得缴了械，将精液全部喷洒在Charles的直肠里。

“啊~我感觉到了，好暖。”高潮过后的Charles懒洋洋地说。

Erik还沉浸在巨大的快感里，仰着头粗重地喘息。

Charles抓着Erik的手指伸进自己的后穴。

“感觉到了吗？你射了这么多进来，把我填得满满的。”

“喜欢吗，宝贝？”

“喜欢，只要是你的，我都喜欢。”

Erik用一个热情的吻和之后的两个回合还有第二天早上的一轮作为自己的回应。


	13. Chapter 13

13

 

两人在一起的第一个周末，他们在Charles家里度过了愉快的两天，确切地说，是Charles家的床上，两个人几乎没有离开卧室，除了出门取外卖和丢垃圾。那之后，疯狂并没有消退，他们开始重复所有恋爱中的人会做的蠢事。在电影院的黑暗角落亲热，在超市对着每一样商品笑成一对傻瓜，在餐厅里喂对方吃饭，不顾邻桌惊讶的眼光。

这周，Erik邀请Charles来自己家共度周末。

Charles无语地看着Erik的电影收藏。

《恋恋笔记本》，《诺丁山》，《风月俏佳人》，《电子情书》，《人鬼情未了》，《廊桥遗梦》。

“现在至少我知道你选电影的口味了。”Charles在Erik的怀里找到了一个舒服的位置，默默接过爆米花，丢进嘴里一颗，然后腾地跳了起来，“谁他么会在爆米花上撒辣椒粉!”

“你不喜欢吗？我觉得很好吃啊。”Erik无辜地反问。

“你的品味真是反人类，我现在开始怀疑自己的价值了。”

“Charles，你在我心中是最美的。”

“是啊，这正是我怀疑自己的原因。”Charles干巴巴地说。

“你后悔了吗？”Erik听出了Charles语气中的讽刺，把他压倒在了沙发上。

“让我仔细考虑考虑。”

“我觉得你就是想的太多了，用身体体会就够了。”

于是，接下来的两个小时里，Charles那颗善于思考的大脑被迫愉快地罢工了。

 

如果采访Charles和Erik，或者他们身边的人任何一个人的话，都不会想象到两人目前的样子，不过现在差不多就是这样了。工作日的时候两个人都住在自己的地方，偶尔他们都有空的话会一起吃个晚饭并在对方家过夜。虽然这样的机会很少，但是发生的时候并不担心第二天穿着和前一天一样的衬衫去面对同事的探究眼神，两人的衣橱里都塞满了对方的衣服。就像冰箱里都是对方喜欢的零食，床头柜上放着对方喜欢看的书。然而那也只是放着而已，并没有真的什么机会静下心来看书，但Erik不会承认那是他的错。

他们尝试了所以可能的约会地点，不管适不适合一对年龄加起来超过七十岁的恋人。上周末，他们去了水族馆，并且发现了Erik与鲨鱼惊人的相似性。上上周，两人在湖边安安静静地坐了一天。上上上周，两个人去看小熊队的比赛，尽管Erik和Charles都不是体育迷，但这并不影响两人在场边四肢纠缠的同时分享一只热狗，并且在Kiss Cam拍到他们的时候吻得难舍难分。

 

“我不知道是该感叹你们几乎为零的羞耻心，还是该震惊你们的肢体灵活度。你们两个简直像一对奇特的连体婴儿，不考虑你的小教授看起来比你年轻至少15岁这个事实的话。”Emma对此评价道。“顺便说一句，你应该给我加薪。”

“哦，是吗？”Erik头也不抬地回答道。

 

“Hank，帮我把Kiss Cam这段录下来了吗？太棒了，还记得我们之前看上的那款游艇吗？我觉得我哥哥肯定愿意用一艘船来换这卷录影带的。”Raven的想法要实际得多，也黑暗得多。

“亲爱的，我买了两张小熊队比赛的门票，下周末和我一起去看比赛吗？”Hank满怀希望地问。


	14. Chapter 14

14

 

“唔，你把我带到湖边了吗？”Erik被蒙着眼睛由Charles牵着手。

“当心，前面下台阶。”Charles温柔地引到Erik。

 

这天早上，Erik正准备和Charles进行惯例晨间运动的时候，Charles坚决地推开了他。

“Charles，我们还没有到那种每周只做一次的阶段吧。”Erik混合着悲伤失望惊讶和一点点愤怒质问道。

“放心，我们永远都不会变成那种情侣的。快点起来，今天有特别安排。”

之后，Charles对Erik的追问一律无可奉告，直到吃完早餐准备出门的时候，Charles拿出了眼罩，笑眯眯地给Erik带上。

 

“我闻到了湖的味道，Charles，你要在沙滩上求婚吗？”

“闭嘴，我的计划是把你绑上石头推下去，然后获得你的财产。”

“那你也要先嫁给我才行得通啊。”Erik大笑着帮Charles谋划起细节。

“好了，我们到了。来，Erik，见见Mystique号。”说着，Charles摘下了Erik的眼罩。

“你买了一艘游艇？”

“给Raven的。”

“说真的，Charles，我一直猜测你的家境应该非常富有，但是到什么程度呢，需要我签署婚前协议吗？”

“放心吧，亲爱的，如果有那么一天的话我的律师会搞定一切的。”

Erik敏感地捕捉到Charles话里的调侃，就好像那一天永远不会来到。随即他又觉得自己想多了，他们才交往了几个月，事情还没到那个阶段。于是Erik转移话题，“有什么值得庆祝的吗，为什么送她游艇？”

“说来话长。不过在她知道之前，我们可以有一天的时间可以享受。”

 

显然Charles的享受包含的意思比Erik理解中的要多，当Erik把Charles压在驾驶室的控制板上时，从不信教的他已经在心中为上帝唱起了赞歌。

Charles的腰软绵绵地靠在Erik的臂弯里，双腿无力地环着Erik的腰。两只手撑在身后，随着猛烈的撞击危险的擦过那些发光的按钮。

“小心点，宝贝，可别一不小心把船沉了，你可不想让来救援的人们发现你的屁股里还插着一根老二。”

“呃啊~~~你也不想~~啊~~被人发现你的老二~~轻点啊~~还插在别人的屁股里啊~~混蛋~~船舱里有床的啊~~”

“你不知道你认真驾驶的样子有多美，上课的时候我就想对你这样做了，把你按在讲台上。你也想要这样吧，嗯？不然你为什么一直舔你的嘴唇？”

“嘴唇很干啊~~慢点啊~~一直说话~~我才不会啊你慢点~~在教室里想那种事~~”

“哪种事？我们现在做的这种吗？”Erik咬上Charles的锁骨，吮出一个吻痕，身下故意操得又狠又深。

“啊~~就是那里~~”

“叫我的名字，Charles，叫我的名字。”

“Erik~~呃嗯~~”

“你可真会叫，不是吗？我喜欢你的叫声。”

“你还有力气说这种废话，不如把我干的说不出话只会叫。”

“我最喜欢你这种明明爽得不要不要的还嘴硬的样子，放心，我会让你满意的。”

“啊~~Erik~~我要到了。”Charles剧烈地颤抖，指甲在Erik的背上留下了十道抓痕。

“我刚才看到甲板上还有一个按摩浴缸，我们去那里？”

“你这个怪物。”Charles喘息着说。

二十分钟后，Charles的屁股为这句话付出了代价。

 

Raven最终如愿以偿地得到了她想要的游艇，但她对这之前在上面发生的一切毫不知情，Charles和Erik都认为她不会想知道的。

 

几日后的早晨，Charles家的厨房，Erik遇到了Raven。

“新婚快乐。”

“？”

“Charles送你的游艇，难道不是？”

“我和Hank暂时没有要结婚的打算。”

“哦。”Erik退后了一步上下打量着Raven。“那难道是…”

“不管你起了什么奇怪的想法，收起来。”Raven打断了Erik，威胁道。

“你怀孕了？”

正在剃须的Charles被一声掀翻屋顶的咆哮吓得手一抖，划破了脸颊。


	15. Chapter 15

15

 

虽然没有Erik的帮助，Charles的春季学期也顺利的过去了。又到了每年的这个时候，大批的学生毕业，Charles作为商学院最受欢迎的教授，当然要参加毕业典礼。

Charles穿着他的学位服，和其他的教授一起，端正地坐在体育馆的中央。周围的看台上挤满了自豪的家长和同样自豪的Erik。

“你家孩子也在下面吗？”一个看到Erik笑得合不拢嘴的家长问道。

“不，我只是来支持我的朋友，他是这所学校的教授。”第一次，Erik这样回答。

“哦不，不过我男朋友在下面。”第二年，Erik诚实的回答道。

那位家长惊恐地换到了另外一排的最边上。

典礼结束后，Erik终于找到了拥抱Charles的机会。

“Charles，你今天美极了。”

“噢，Erik，告诉我你不是又在想那件事吧。”去年的毕业典礼结束之后，Erik和Charles在办公室胡闹了好一会儿，幸亏全学院的师生都在树林里拍纪念照，不过Charles非常遗憾地没有出现在任何照片中。

“谁叫你穿得这么诱人。”

“我的博士袍在你的眼里就是一件裙子？”Charles嗔怒。

“不是，但让我欲火焚身。走，我带你去个地方。”

 

Charles没想到接下来是8个小时的车程，他们到达目的地的时候已经临近午夜，这个位于密歇根州最北端的小镇。

“我从没看到过这么多星星。”Charles感叹道。

“离城市远一些的地方就能看到完全不同的夜空，秋天的时候我们可以再来一次，那时还会有红叶。”

Charles没有回应，只是望着星空，Erik痴痴地盯着他的侧颜，Charles的眼睛现在是深蓝色，就像夜空下平静的湖水。

“Penny for your thought？”Erik忍不住问道。

“就只是，今天的典礼还有这些，让我觉得有些伤感，我知道这听起来蠢透了。”

“你什么都可以和我说，亲爱的。”

“我已经三十五岁了，不再年轻了。”Charles叹了口气，Erik抚摸着他的后颈等他说下去。“但有的时候我觉得我仍像二十岁时那样迷茫。是的，我实现了关于事业的梦想，但是办公室之外的我呢？”

“Charles…”

“我的父母不是什么好的榜样，你知道的，在婚姻和家庭方面。我很担心Raven，虽然她现在和Hank相处的非常好，但未来会怎样谁都说不准。如果真的有那么一天的话，我希望她还会允许我照顾她。可谁说得好呢，我连自己都照顾不好。”

“Charles，”Erik强行打断了Charles，“你们兄妹不是你们的父母。他们搞砸了事情但并不代表你们也会。”

“你知道吗？”Charles从遥远的地方收回目光，凝视着Erik的双眼，“Erik，在遇到你之前，我甚至没有经历过认真的感情。”

“得了吧，Charles，Moira听到会伤心的。”

“她是个很好的女孩，但我对她更多的是欣赏。不过你什么时候能改改乱吃飞醋的毛病，嗯？”

“永远不，只要人们还不停地向你乱抛媚眼。”Erik的话音未落，Charles的脸庞又黯淡下去。

“很长的一段时间我甚至非常享受那样的生活，在酒吧里和陌生人调情，遇到足够漂亮的就在卫生间来一发。Raven和你说过吗？”

“我很抱歉，Charles，我不是故意提起这些为了让你感到难过。你知道的，我不会评断你的过去，我只希望能够出现在你的未来里。”

“我知道，我明白，Erik。你不会伤害我的。那时我不认为自己能够和什么人建立稳固的关系，我也不需要，至少不需要像我父母那样的婚姻。”

“说实话，从我口中说出这种话真的很没有说服力。虽然我没有经历过你那样的家庭，尽管如此，我从来也不是什么婚姻制度的忠实拥护者，但如果是和你的话，我愿意尝试，Charles。”

“我可以理解为这是一个求婚吗？”

“如果你答应的话就是。”

“谢谢你，Erik。我非常感动，但是你不用为了安慰我而这样做。”

“那个方向，你能看到最亮的一颗星，那是织女星。在它下面一点的位置，还有四颗稍微不那么亮的星星，组成了一个平行四边形，那是天琴座。传说中阿波罗将赫尔墨斯送给他的竖琴转送给了奥菲斯，奥菲斯日日在水边演奏，水神尤丽提西因为他超凡入化的琴声嫁给了他。尤丽提西死后，奥菲斯毁琴自尽，而他那把竖琴被宙斯移至天界。这就是天琴座的传说，在天琴座的下方有一团环状星云，M57星云，又被称作天空中的求婚戒指。”

Charles顺着Erik指尖的方向看过去，那是一颗非常耀眼的星星，下面还有几颗星星在织女星的衬托下稍显暗淡。他努力寻找那一团星云，那并不在人类肉眼可见的亮度内。但他可以想象到，那流光溢彩的奇妙景象。Charles将右手举到视平线高度偏上，他轻微地眯起一只眼，将中指穿过那想象中的光圈。

“有些人一生都没有遇到命中注定的人，有的人需要三年五年来确定，而有的人只需要一秒。我想我就是最后那一类人，从见到你的那一刻我就明白了，我爱你，Charles。”Erik没有给Charles回应的时间，他继续说了下去。

“但我不需要你立刻就给我答案，你需要时间考虑清楚，这是很正常的事情，恋爱关系中的两个人不总是在同一步调上。这没有什么，只要跑的比较快的一方愿意停下来等等对方。”

“也许慢的那一方愿意追上去呢？”他说。


	16. Chapter 16

16

 

“我们订婚了！”Charles兴奋地展示自己的戒指。

沉默，他尴尬地听着自己的心脏跳动了大概六七次。没有尖叫，没有拥抱，一点反应都没有。就在他的期待渐渐转化成惊恐的时候，Charles看到Raven动了动嘴唇。

“如果你是我的姐姐的话，我可能会问你，你被搞大肚子了吗？但转念一想，就算你被搞大肚子也不会为此仓卒结婚的，不是吗？”

“你拥有很残忍的幽默感，你自己知道吗？”Charles现在格外同意没有消息就是好消息这句话。

“我当然知道，你才认识我吗？”

“我认识你一辈子了，但你每天都能给我惊喜。”

“说到惊喜，你和Erik到底发什么疯？”

“我们没疯，我们只是认为是时候让我们的关系进入下一次阶段了。”

“我还以为你是独身主义者。”

“不，我只是…没有遇到Erik。”

“你现在是清醒的吗？”

“当然，这不是什么一时冲动，相信我，Raven。”

“好吧，Charles，恭喜你。”

“我是认真的，妹妹，我需要你的祝福。”

“你当然有我的祝福，我支持你的决定。”

“谢谢，这对我来说很重要。”Charles给了Raven一个大大的拥抱，他的手轻轻地搭在Raven的背后时，Charles没有忍住跃过她的肩低下头看着自己手上的戒指。

“我知道你在看什么，别像个蠢货一样盯着自己的手看了，它又不会跑。”

Charles脸上的笑容更大了。

然后，他听到Raven说，“说道跑，你的未婚夫跑哪去了，Charles，我需要和他聊聊。”

 

四个小时前， Erik还在和他一起挑选戒指。

按照Charles的品味的话，他更偏好简单精致一些的，不需要过分装饰，可以镶一小颗钻石，指环内刻着他们两个的名字。

然而Erik的标准显然与他不同。

“Charles，你看这个怎么样？”

Charles怀疑他未婚夫手中的是全店最大的一款戒指，戒指整体被设计成了兽爪的形状，紧紧抓着一颗硕大的红宝石。

“Erik，我们是要订婚，而不是准备一拳揍晕谁。”

“就为了我试试，好吗？”

Charles不想在订婚的第二天就和未婚夫吵架，他选择了沟通，毕竟他的谈判技巧非常高。

“Charles，你不能一遇到分歧就试图用性收买我。”Erik气喘吁吁的说道，他刚刚在卫生间的隔间里射了Charles满嘴。

“不管怎么说，但这非常有效，不是吗？比我们说服对方浪费的口水少多了。”Charles舔干净了挂在嘴角上的精液，那画面让Erik的阴茎又跳了一跳。

Erik试图争辩，但他刚才似乎把大脑一起射了出去，此刻竟然找不到反驳的理由。

Charles看着他一脸纠结的表情，起身吻了吻他的嘴角。“瞧，这就是我说的。”

Erik愁眉不展，好像刚刚被吸得爽翻了的不是他一样。

“现在呢，你是要继续在这里当个没有买到玩具的生气宝宝，还是买了戒指和我回家，刚刚收到短信，我的快递到了，我在网上买了…”最后几个字Charles靠近Erik的耳边悄悄说。

Erik从善如流地选择了后者。

Charles凭借强大的谈判技巧又一次获得了胜利。

火辣的性爱之后，Charles推了推神游宇宙的Erik，“快走吧，Raven就要回来了，我还不确定她会对我俩订婚的消息有什么反应，你不在她眼前也许会安全一点。”


	17. Chapter 17

17

 

“Charles，你叫了脱衣舞男？”Raven靠在二楼的窗户旁向楼下望去。

“我没有，Raven，不要大呼小叫!”

“那需不需要我报警？你的车道上站着一个穿红色紧身皮衣的变态。”

“不需要，那应该是我们的婚礼策划师Wade Wilson先生，我和Erik约好了今天下午和他在家里面谈一些婚礼上的计划。”

“我不敢相信这么重要的事情你竟然没告诉我，不过幸亏我和Hank都在，我才不会把婚礼这么重要的事托付给一个奇怪的陌生人。” Raven下楼的同时抱怨。

“我很感谢你的热情，但是Wilson先生是专业的。”Charles说着打开了门，“你好，Wilson先生，欢迎。”

“叫我Deadpool就好，同行们都这么叫我。这很好记，我是说，就是字面上的意思不是吗？我把你们带进婚姻的坟墓里，哈哈哈。你一定就是X教授吧。”

“我是Charles，这是我未婚夫Erik，还有我妹妹Raven和她男朋友Hank。”

“那么你们两个有结婚的计划吗？”Wade握着Hank手问， “同时举行婚礼的话，第二对半价。”

送走了这位Wilson先生之后，大家的心理不约而同地浮现出一个疑问，这场婚礼没有问题吗？

事实上，准备工作进展得还算顺利，那之后的一周，Charles就接到了Wade的电话请他们去选择婚礼的场地。

酒店位于密歇根大道的尽头，宴会厅不大，能容纳大约50位客人。像Charles和Erik说好的那样，他们不希望请太多人，只是亲人和朋友的参加的小型仪式。

“这里怎么样，摆五六张圆桌大概没问题。用完餐撤掉桌子又可以当作舞厅。”

“时间安排呢？”

“九个月之内都预约满了，最近的日期大概要等到感恩节前后。”

“我可以和我未婚夫单独商量一下吗？”Erik若有所思地说。

“当然，我在外面等你们。”Wada说着退出了房间，并细心地关好了门。

“所以，你有什么想法，Erik？”

“我只有一个想法。”Erik说完一把拉过Charles吻了下去。

Charles温柔地回应着Erik，直到他发现这个吻有些过热。当Erik的双手开始揉捏他的屁股的时候，Charles推开了自己的未婚夫。

“Erik，Wilson先生还等在外面。”

“他不会进来的。”Erik的唇又追了上来。

Charles半心半意地推拒了一会，就被Erik压在了桌子上，Erik一边隔着裤子爱抚他的阴茎一边在他的耳边低低地说，“到时候我们就坐在这张桌子后面，宾客都在下边。”

“到时候你再想这样做的话我就直接把你踹下去。”

当着婚礼来宾的面亲热这种幻想让两个人都有些情绪高涨，Charles主动解开皮带，Erik的手紧跟着突破最后一层障碍伸进了内裤里。

“你不会，也许你还能躲在桌布下面给我来个口活。”

“哈，或者我假装坐在你的大腿上，你可以操我，有人发现我也不在乎，那时候你就是我丈夫了，我操我的合法丈夫他们不能说什么。”

“客人们会怎么想，饥渴的新郎们甚至等不到婚礼结束。”

“我们的婚礼上会有跟拍的摄影师吗？”

“我喜欢你的思路，这样我们就有自己的性爱录像了。”

这个念头对于Charles的刺激远远超过Erik的预期，Charles颤抖着射进了Erik 的手里。

“我有预感，我们的婚礼会非常棒。”Charles喘息着说。

 

“那么两位考虑得怎么样？”

“非常好，就是这里了，我们再联系。”Charles和Erik飞快离开现场，留下了疑惑的婚礼策划人。 他们地赶紧回家解决Erik的大问题。

 

九个月之后，那场婚礼和他们预期的一样棒。


	18. 番外

番外

 

“Lehnsherr太太在一号线上，他说是紧急事件。”秘书敲门进来后对Erik通报道。

“Lehnsherr太太，哈？不知道Xavier教授知道你在办公室这样叫他会是什么反应。”Emma假装感兴趣地拿起了桌上的订书机仔细观察。

“我知道你年假打算去俄罗斯，你不想那时候被派什么项目的话就给我闭上嘴。”Erik挥了挥手示意，Emma翻了个漂亮的白眼出去了。

“Charles？出了什么事吗？”

“你现在能去孩子们的幼儿园一趟吗？老师说Wanda又和别的小朋友打起来了，我一会还有一个芝加哥特许金融分析师协会的派对要参加。”

“好吧，我现在就赶过去。所以今天晚上也会晚回家吗？”

“抱歉，Erik，我会尽量早点赶回去。”

 

然而Charles的尽量早点变成了午夜，9点钟的时候，Erik把Peter和Wanda哄上床睡觉。之后，他给自己倒了杯波本，一个人在漆黑的客厅等他的丈夫，心中满是怒气。

“这一切到底是为了什么？结婚，养育孩子。是你的新游戏吗，Charles？”

“就是这么回事，你的事情优先于这个家。”

Erik在黑暗中排练着自己的台词，准备好了等Charles一回来就把这些质问甩在他脸上。

“如果你后悔了的话，大可以直接和我说，不必这样。”

手中的酒杯重重地落在桌子上，Erik被自己设想中的情景激怒了。Charles一定会离开他的，Lehnsherr太太恢复成Xavier教授，一切都乱套了。他心烦意乱地捡起落在立柜旁地影碟，哈，是他和Charles婚礼的录像。上周双胞胎的家庭作业，关于自己父母的婚礼，多么讽刺。Erik鬼使神差地将影碟塞进了播放器，Charles鲜红的嘴唇立刻跳到了他的面前。那段美妙的日子，再也回不去了，都是自己没能将Charles留住，Erik短时间完成了由愤怒到自我怨恨的转化过程。

“Papa，你在看什么？” Wanda揉着眼睛走了出来。

“抱歉，宝贝，我吵醒你了吗？”

“没有，我自己醒了。”

“你弟弟呢？”

“Peter还在睡，这是你和Dada的婚礼吗？”

“是的，甜心。”

“我可以和你一起看吗？”

“当然，来Papa怀里。”

“Hank姨父为什么要趴在地上？”

“他在抢捧花。”

“他为什么要抢捧花？”

“因为他想向Raven姨妈求婚。”

“Emma阿姨旁边的人是谁？”

“我的老板。”

“所以他就是那个混蛋咯？”

“Wanda，不可以说那个词。不过是的。”

Charles终于回到家的时候看到的就是这样的画面，电视定格在他和Erik婚礼的最后一幕，他的女儿和丈夫靠在沙发上睡着了。

他轻轻走过了抱起了Wanda， 那双紧闭的眼睛迷茫的眨了眨。

“抱歉，宝贝，我吵醒你了吗？”

“Dada，你身上好凉。”

“我刚从外面回来，你乖乖的睡觉吧。”

“晚安，你去哄Papa睡觉吧。”Charles帮她掖好被角的时候小女孩又补充了一句，“我以后再也不和小朋友打架了。”

“乖，我的女儿。”

回到客厅，Charles轻轻拍了拍丈夫的肩，“Erik，回房间睡吧”。

“Charles？你的手怎么这么凉。”Erik迷茫的眼神和他们的女儿如出一辙。

“要我抱你回去吗？”

“你为什么回来这么晚？”

“抱歉，亲爱的，吃完饭后，他们还要…”

“不要离开我。”Erik紧紧搂住Charles的腰将他拉向自己，Charles一个重心不稳跌进Erik的怀里。

“Erik，你这是怎么了？先放开我。”

“不放，我绝对不会放开你的。”

 

Erik坐在床沿上，双手托着Charles柔软的臀肉。Charles骑在他有力的大腿上，被他哄着吞下那根挺立的肉棒。虽然之前被Erik完完全全地舔开了，但头部的进入还是受到了抵抗。Erik一边抚弄着Charles的阴茎，一边在他的耳边不断地低声蛊惑，“你是最棒的，噢，你的小屁股爱死这个了是不是。”

Erik缓缓退出一寸，又戳进去两寸，反复折磨着那红肿的穴口，直到整根没入，大力的耸动起来，“你下面的小嘴可真贪婪，说你要我喂饱他，求求我。”

Charles的回答是一把推倒了他，一手撑在Erik的肩上，一手抚上自己的胸口。

“你靠什么来喂饱我，只是用嘴说说吗？”

Erik哪受得了这样的刺激，他的手粗鲁地扒开Charles的双臀，大力揉搓着撞击形成的一波波臀浪。

Charles感觉像是在骑一匹难以驯服的烈马，前后摇摆臀部的节奏被大力的抽插打断了，他不得不收回一只手撑在Erik的大腿上。

“抱紧我。”Erik操到兴头上，浓烈的情欲环绕着两个人，向上顶弄的幅度也越来越大，在Charles发出了几声受不了的呻吟声之后，干脆直接站了起来。Charles用双臂环住Erik宽阔的肩背，双腿也不由自主地缠上了Erik的腰。

“别…嗯啊…这么大力…腰…啊…腰要断了。”Charles感觉自己被一次次高高的抛起，然后又被重力拉回，狠狠地被贯穿。

“腰要断了，但是小洞还是不满足吗？”Erik虽然嘴上调侃着，但是还是把Charles放回了床上。

Charles翻了个身趴在床上，把脸埋在双臂之间，“没有力气了。”

“遵命。”Erik附身上来。温柔的吻了吻Charles通红的耳朵，指尖试探着戳了戳被他操的红肿不堪的穴口。Charles摇了摇屁股，示意Erik可以开始了。

然而进入他的并不是预期中的庞然大物，“想要我用舌头操你吗，蜜糖。”

Erik的舌头和他身体的其他部位一样霸道，没等Charles邀请就伸了进去。Charles只剩嘶嘶吸气的份儿了。

“舒服吧宝贝儿，你看起来很享受。”配合着浅浅的戳刺，Charles不断向上顶着臀部。

“不是说没有力气了吗，嗯？还是你的小屁股有这么贪吃？”

“天呐，Erik，给我，你是最棒的。”

“什么是最棒的，我的舌头，还是我的老二。”

“你的老二，Erik，快点。”

Erik的吻沿着脊椎一路向上，来到Charles圆润的肩头轻轻噬咬，硬如钢铁的火热阴茎抵在臀缝间。

“爱你。”Erik在Charles的耳边低喃到。

“我也爱你”。Charles的话音刚落，就被满足地填满了。

Erik一动不动地把自己埋在Charles地体内，感受着那温暖湿润的包裹。

“我以为你要离开我了，Charles，满脑子都是胡思乱想，不知道是怎么了。”

“我知道，中年危机。”

Erik不置可否地哼了一声，他将Charles在床上的伶牙俐齿归结于自己的失职，于是Charles的屁股领略到了Erik的愤怒。

 

满足过后的Charles像一只懒洋洋的仓鼠，任由Erik带着他去浴室做了清洁又被抱回了床上。Charles伸展成一个舒服的姿势就不再动了。

“这个周末你还要忙吗？”

“不。”

“Wanda和Peter一直吵着要去的漫展，我买了票，我们四个的。”

“好。”

“晚安，Charles。”

Charles哼了哼，勉强表示了回应。

“我爱你，Charles。”

“爱你。”Charles口齿不清地回答。

Erik得到了满意的回答，老二也被好好安慰了一番，至于那些个质问，早就被他抛在了脑后。

 

“Peter，不要乱跑，我们会找不到你的。”Charles焦急地喊。

“我早有准备，你瞧。”Erik说着露出了我真是个天才的表情。Charles对这种表情很熟悉，从恋爱到结婚，他时不时地就会从Erik脸上看到，而多年的经验让Charles内心警铃大作。

“呃…”Charles迟疑的看着Erik手里那根东西，“这是条遛狗绳。”

Erik调动面部的每一块肌肉，表情已经升级到了快夸我是个天才。

“但是我们没有养狗？”Charles小心地用上了疑问语气。

仿佛为了照顾Charles的迟钝，Erik把绳子的一端扣在了Peter的小书包上，接着露出得意的笑容，“这样就不会跑丢了。”

Charles似乎听到了Erik扣上金属扣的同时，为了制造戏剧化的效果，内心喊出的一声‘TADAAAAA~~’

“Erik，你不能给我们的儿子套上宠物绳，别人会认为我们是糟糕的家长。”

“等你看到他现在跑得多快就会感谢我了。”

仅仅十秒钟后，Charles就不得不承认，Erik这一次该死的对了，Peter在人群间穿梭，像一道银色的闪电。

然而麻烦还不尽于此，好不容易让两个小朋友乖乖的在队伍里站了半个小时，等见到美国队长剧组的演员时，爆发了新一轮麻烦。

“他不是美国队长，美国队长才没有毛茸茸的大胡子。”Peter伤心地蜷缩在Charles的怀里嚎啕大哭。

“另外那个人也不是冬日战士，他都没有酷毙了的金属手。”Wanda委屈地忍住眼泪。

Erik和Charles抱歉地朝两个演员笑笑，两个演员面面相觑。

 

 

“所以他就是那个混蛋咯？”来源于推特网友的真实经历。宠物绳的梗来源于摩登家庭。费城漫展上遇到一个大叔，说他的儿子见到不是冬日战士的塞甜表示很失望哈哈哈哈哈。


End file.
